


Charade: Catradora

by TheRoyalKatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalKatra/pseuds/TheRoyalKatra
Summary: A fic for people who are sluts for fake dating situations. Posted because my girlfriend bribed me with her brilliant singing.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Lonnie (She-ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 230





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/gifts).



> Dedicated to my pain in the ass of a girlfriend. This fanfiction is weird and you have been blessed with it because of her.

The annual New Year's Eve party for the Horde Theme Park employees was held that year in restaurant on the top floor of one of the finer hotels. There were a lot of parties throughout the year for so many of the holidays, but this was the only one that was put together by Zak Horde's personal team and invited employees from every department. 

It was quite the ordeal - very glitzy and glamorous. As such, when Catra Drilluth stepped into the room in her sparkly crimson red tuxedo, she didn't stand out quite as much as the suit seemed to warrant. Many of the women were wearing similarly flashy outfits. Some, men included, had also adorned their heads with glittery headbands and crowns that boasted the coming year.

After saying her hellos to board members and some of the more elite party-goers, and of course, Mr. Horde himself, she made her way to the bar. Her steps only faltered slightly as blur of red that was the park's very own "SheRa" crossed her path, heading toward the bar as well. Catra straightened her back and shoulders as she came up to stand next to Adora as she ordered.

"Rum and coke," the blonde ordered; Catra tried very hard not to roll her eyes.

"And for you, Miss Drilluth?" the bartender asked.

Adora seemed to jump in surprise at her name. Catra ignored her.

"What champagne do you have?"

"Dom Perignon and Bollinger - rose."

"I'll have the Bollinger."

"Excellent choice, ma'am."

As the bartender turned around to prepare their drinks, she saw Adora roll her own eyes.

"Problem, Miss. Eternia?" she asked tightly.

"Not at all," she replied with a smirk.  
"Bollinger - excellent choice," Adora added in a mocking whisper.

"Well, we can't all have the refined palate for rum and coca-cola," she retorted.

Before Adora could respond a woman, smaller than Catra, came up between them, clutching Adora's arm and standing close enough to press her chest to his bicep.

"Order me a drink," the woman insisted. "Do you remember my favorite?"

Adora pretended to think for a moment, craning her head back and squinting at the ceiling. "Was it...vodka martini? Shaken, not stirred. No wait - that's James Bond."

The woman laughed, still not letting go of Adora' arm.  
"You really don't remember?"

"Oh no, I remember," she assured. She turned to the bartender, "One shot of Fireball Whiskey, my good man."

The woman finally disentangled herself from her arm, swatting at it instead.  
"Long Island iced tea," she ordered instead. The bartender nodded and placed Adora's and Catra's drink before them which drew the other woman's attention to Catra.

"Cyra Drilluth!" she exclaimed, impressed.  
"Wow, you look fantastic!"

"Thank you," she said kindly. "As do you."

The woman let her hands travel along the black satin dress that clung to her slight curves.  
"Thanks! It's nice to have an excuse to dress up and not be in cargos with oil all over me," she said, laughing good-naturedly.

The bartender placed her glass on the bar top which she took with a smirk at Adora.  
"See you later, Eternia." Adora forced a smile at her as she strutted away.

"Which one is she?" Catra asked her quietly.

"I'm pretty sure her name is Melissa. Or Tara?" She said, her brow furrowing as she concentrated.

Catra laughed lightly and shook her head, not bothering to hide her eye-rolling this time.

"Problem, Miss Drilluth?" Adora asked, repeating her from just moments ago.

"No," she said, shaking her head, smiling.  
"I only hope that one day I might be swept off my feet by a woman with your keen sense of romance."

"All you have to do is ask, Catra," she said, a twinkle in her eye.  
"I'm available for sweeping, as it turns out."

"You? You mean you're single? The Great and Grand, Mistress of Romance, Adora Eternia is single?" she taunted.

"That's right. Act fast and I could be yours," she said with a laugh before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but as it turns out, I have standards," she said, sweet smile in place.

"Ouch," she said with a slight grimace. She quickly shrugged it off.  
"That's okay, though. I'm sure there's at least one lady in here that I can turn my charms to." She turned to the crowd, eyes traveling over the guests.

"Well, be sure to send my condolences when you find her." Catra turned to leave.

"She wasn't wrong, you know," Adora said quickly, grabbing her attention and forcing her to turn around.  
"You do look amazing."

Catra's impassive expression faltered at her flattery.  
"She said fantastic," she pointed out stubbornly.

Adora smiled and stood up a little straighter.  
"I'm not going to steal her adjectives. I prefer to be original when complimenting a beautiful woman."

Catra stared, somewhat dumbfounded at her words. Their relationship thus far had been one of teasing and mocking each other. On some level, Catra hated her. And she made her life hell enough she suspected she hated her too. They never gave each other compliments unless there was a backhand involved. So her flirtatious words gave her pause.

Adora's ever-growing smile made her snap out of her reverie.

"See?" She said smugly.  
"I can be charming when I want to be."

"Enjoy your evening, Miss. Eternia," she said finally with a slow smile and a warning glare.

She turned to leave but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Lonnie Cross making her way toward her, eyeing her as she greeted the throngs of people around her, thankfully slowing her down.

Catra spun back around and swiftly retraced the few steps back to the bar.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What?" Adora asked, alarmed at what to her seemed like uncharacteristic behavior.

"Lonnie Cross," she said simply.

"Who the hell is Lonnie Cross?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't look!" she hissed. "She's the head of HR. And my ex."

She and Lonnie had gotten together late last year and things had ended between them a few months ago.

"You've actually dated someone who works here?" Adora asked incredulously.  
"How did I not hear of that?"

"Will you stop? Please?" she said, aggravated.  
"God - why? Why did it have to be you next to me when this happened?"

Adora shrugged.  
"I don't know. What have you done to piss off Karma recently?"

"Can you stop enjoying this so much?"

"No," the blonde said with a smile and a shake of her head.  
"I don't think I can. So what, did you not think she was coming?"

"I was hoping I could avoid her. Or maybe feign being blind and deaf when she was around," she muttered petulantly.

"Things ended badly?" Adora asked.  
"She break your heart?"

She suddenly really hated Adora Eternia. She really hated that she'd allowed their childish antics of taunting and mocking to continue. She should have put her foot down long ago. Then maybe she wouldn't feel like she could talk to her like that.

"She's not a very nice person," she admitted with a sigh. Her back and neck were so tense. She knew she'd be behind her any second now.

"What she'd do?" Adora asked, curiously.

Catra turned to look at her, surprised to see that she wasn't smiling but rather looked genuinely concerned now.

"We broke up. We both said some things. She called me a bitch and stuck up. Told me I don't know how to have any fun. Every horrible thing I'm sure you've thought and said about me. She just said it all to my face. So no; I don't want to see her. Or talk to her." She stood a little straighter, willing the shame and embarrassment she felt to fade away before Lonnie showed up.

"Okay," Adora said. She downed what was left of her drink and straightened her jacket.  
"Follow my lead."

"What?" she asked, confused. But at that moment she felt the looming presence behind her.

"Catra?" Lonnie's voice rang out. She turned around and smiled brightly, hoping it wasn't too obviously fake.

"Lonnie," she greeted.  
"How nice of you to be able to make it."

"You look good, Catra," Lonnie spoke with a thick southern accent. Lonnie's eyes appraised Catra's hair, cut much shorter than normal.  
"Really. Seems like you've been doin' well."

"Yes, well, I -"

"Hey, babe, do want to freshen up your drink before we find a seat?" Adora asked, interrupting her.

Her eyes widened considerably at the pet name Adora used. For a moment she didn't realize she was speaking to her. Then her arm snaked around her waist and a warm body was pressed against hers.

"I'm- uh...sure," she stuttered, handing the taller woman her still nearly full champagne flute.

Adora turned around and placed the glass on the bar, keeping one hand latched onto Catra's waist. When she turned back around, she extended her hand in greeting to Lonnie.

"Hey," she said politely. "Adora Eternia."

"Oh, right. SheRa," Lonnie said as they shook hands. "Lonnie Cross. HR."

"HR? Wow," Adora laughed.  
"God, I'd kill myself if I had to sit behind a desk all day. I'm surprised this one can handle it as much as she does," she said with an apparent affectionate hug around Catra's shoulders.  
"And yet she's always smiling." she continued with a wink.

"Catra? Smile?" Lonnie asked, now smiling down at Catra.  
"You sure you've got the right girl?"

"Oh, yeah," Adora agreed emphatically.  
"You should see her smile when she climbs the jungle gym."

"Well, so long as I don't fall off," Catra said, finally speaking up.

"Never," Adora said. She leaned in and kissed the hair covering her temple. And happily, she only tensed for a second.  
"I'd never let that happen."

"You know I don't need you to protect me." Catra eyed the blonde.

"I know but I'd still never let it happen." 

"Your champagne, miss," the bartender said.

Adora turned around again and grabbed Catra's glass for her. She then pulled out a bill from her jacket pocket and handed it discreetly to the bartender.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"No, thank you. Make sure to keep her drinks coming. There's nothing better in the world than a champagne-drunk Catra Drilluth," she said with a teasing wink.

"Very funny," she muttered.

"So how long has this been goin' on?" Lonnie asked, wiggling a finger at the pair of them.  
"I'm surprised I never heard about it."

"Oh, well you know Catra. She likes to keep things private. Not much of a gossip," Adora explained.

"Right," Catra agreed dumbly.

"Yeah," Adora said, sighing.  
"So, officially any way, it's only been about a month or so. But we've been dancing around each other for about six months."

"Six months?" Lonnie said dryly. Catra felt a small twinge of guilt knowing she was thinking that she might have cheated on her. But mostly, if she were perfectly honest, she felt pretty smug at the dull look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, she came to one of my shows in these red ripped jeans and, God, I couldn't take my eyes off of her," Adora said.

She had red ripped jeans. She had a favourite pair of red ripped jeans that she thought accentuated her features quite nicely. And if she remembered correctly, she has worn that very same pair of jeans when watching one of Adora's shows before. And she's pretty sure she's remembering correctly because she almost always tries to wear something that accentuates something of hers when she's scheduled to stop by there because she likes the way Adora's eyes feel as they watch her.

And if anyone ever accused her of that she's deny it to her last breath.

"Not to mention how funny she is," Adora continued.  
"I like my women quick-witted."

"You are a sharp one," Lonnie admitted to her, smiling softly.

"Well, I have to be to keep up in this business," she explained proudly. She tilted her head to look up at Adora and Adora looked down at her. A smile tugged at both their lips as they continued their little game.

"Well, best of luck to you both," Lonnie finally said after a few seconds of silence.  
"Great to see you again, Catra," she said, a bit wistfully, if she wasn't mistaken.

As she walked away from them, Adora's arm withdrew from around her back and they separated a few inches.

"You're welcome," she said.

"I can't believe you did that," she laughed. She tilted her head back and took a long gulp of her champagne.

"She's totally second-guessing herself right now. She's thinking you're some hot, interesting little firecracker and what do I have that brings it out of you that she doesn't," Adora analyzed.

"Must be that Adora Eternia charm," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Don't act like you aren't affected," she teased.

She took another sip of her drink and eyed her suspiciously.  
"So," she said,  
"my red jeans, huh?"

She smiled cheekily. "Yeah. That was one hell of an outfit."

She smiled sweetly.  
"Well, now that I know you like it, I guess I should burn it."

"I have a much more fun way of destroying it if that's what you want to do; but it requires you putting it on and coming over to my place late at night."

"I'm not following," she said dumbly, but she smiled coyly.

"Oh, I think you have an idea," she said. She ordered another round of rum and coke from the bartender.

"I'm sure I don't. Perhaps I need you to spell it out for me," she suggested.

She smiled and chuckled.  
"Tell you what: just do it. Put it on, come over, and I'll walk you through it real slow," she said in a low, gravelly tone.

"What if I want it fast?" she breathed.

"Oh, no, Miss Drilluth" she said softly. The bartender sat down her new glass and Adora took a quick sip.  
"With you, I'll make it last all night."

They stared each other down, both smirking. Catra could see her pupils were dilated and she had a feeling hers were as well.

"You have a good night, Catra." She said finally.

"You, too," Catra replied.

Adora turned to leave but she saw her stop after taking a step away.

"Adora!" another woman's voice greeted.

"Aubrey! Hey!" She greeted with such enthusiasm it could only be fake.  
"I didn't know you would be here. I thought you were covering for Kyle?"

"I was. And then I got Mermisita to cover for me," Aubrey said.

"Mermista? As in Melissa? Oh, so Mermista's not here tonight?" She asked slowly before turning around to Catra who was watching her exchange in amusement. 

"So that must have been Tara earlier." Catra nodded in understanding.

"Tara?" Aubrey asked.  
"Figures. You're single for five minutes and the flower bitch jumps on you."

"It's been a month, Brey," Adora corrected.  
"And she didn't jump on me."

"Whatever, Eternia," Aubrey said flippantly.  
"This is just like you. We break up, and then you can't stand to see me getting close Peter, so you try to hook up with one of my best friends."

"Hey! I-"

"We should find our seats, don't you think, love?" Catra interrupted suddenly. She stepped up next to her and pretended to wipe some dust off Adora's jacket.

Adora stared at her for a moment before reacting.  
"Yes, of course. Sorry, sweetheart. Have you met Aubrey before? She's one of the tour guides."

"I don't believe I have," Catra said. She felt Adora's arm make its way back around her waist so she moved a little closer to her and rested her left hand on her shoulder while extending her right to Aubrey.  
"Catra Drilluth."

"Yeah, I- I know," Aubrey said, confused.  
"I mean, yes, of course, I know who you are. You run the park. I didn't know you two... knew each other," she said slowly, but still polite.

"Oh yes, Adora and I have been together for a little while now."

"Thats... great," she said with a great deal of strain. At Catra's challenging look she quickly explained,  
"I just wouldn't have pegged you two as an obvious couple."

"Well, it's hard to resist her charm," Catra said, smiling teasingly at Adora.  
"Plus she demands respect. She's the SheRa; that kind of strength and power is..." She sighed heavily and she smirked at her as he waited for her to finish.  
"...knee-weakening."

Knee-weakening? Adora mouthed, brows raised higher than she's ever seen. Wow.

"Good thing I've got ahold of you, then," she said smoothly.

"Indeed," she said with a small laugh.  
"It was nice to meet you Aubrey, but Adora and I should really find our seats. I'm sure Mr. Horde wants us to sit at his table."

"Right, don't want to keep him waiting," Adora agreed. She waved goodbye to her ex as Catra grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind her.

"That...was awesome," she said as she fell in step with her. "Clearly, Cross never saw you do something like that."

She smiled and let go of her hand as they neared Horde's table, turning to face her.

"Well, I owed you," she explained. She glanced around at the crowd, avoiding her eyes.

"Knee-weakening," she said, sounding amazed and the mischief in her eyes told her she was making fun of her.

"Red jeans." she countered, cocking her head to the side.

"Ah, yes, the red jeans," she said happily. "Very few things in this world are as wonderful as those red jeans."

"Except maybe champagne-drunk me, apparently," she reminded her.

"Oh, right! Speaking of which," she used two fingers to lift her glass closer to her lips.  
"Drink up," she said.

She laughed and turned away from her, slightly, out of her reach.

"Catra," Zak Horde greeted as he approached them.  
"I see you're enjoying yourself."

She smiled meekly at her boss and her gaze drifted briefly to Adora.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Zak asked, turning to face Adora.

She and Catra exchanged a quick look, hesitating, before Adora stared laughing nervously.

"No, sorry," Catra said, chuckling a little herself.  
"This is Adora Eternia."

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir," Adora greeted, holding out her hand.

"Oh yes! You do the shows," Zak said. He recognized Adora's name immediately.  
"So are you two together...or...?" he asked, glancing back and forth between Adora and Catra.

"If anyone asks," Adora said.  
"For tonight, yes, Mr Horde."

"It's a long story," Catra said hurriedly.

Zak's eyebrows rose and he smiled mischievously.  
"I see. Well consider your secret safe with me. And please, call me Hordak." He glanced weerily at Catra.  
"Well, Adora, I'd love to have you join us at our table. I don't get to come by the park as much as I'd like and I'd like to hear how your shows are doing."

And the night would have ended harmlessly, Catra was certain of it, if it hadn't been the New Year's Eve party. She and Adora would have been able to leave and go back to their normal lives after. But as is tradition, at midnight on New Year's Eve, couples kiss.

As the countdown started, Hordak asked if Adora was going to kiss her.

Eight...

Seven...

"I keep things professional," Catra warned her.

"Yeah, but I don't," she said, grinning.

Four...

Three...

"Don't you dare, Eternia!"

One...

She dared.

As shouts of "Happy New Year!" exploded throughout the room, Adora grabbed Catra's face between her two rough hands and quickly pressed their lips together. It only lasted a few seconds, not long enough for Catra to react. And when she pulled away, still holding Catra's face, she was smiling brightly.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," she laughed.

"I hate you," Catra sighed. But she laughed a little anyway.


	2. The Catradora's outta the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not because I like you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to update every Thursday. I hope you enjoy. This is the second of 21 prepared chapters.

After a day off of work, the morning of January second Catra stood in her closet, holding her favorite pair of red jeans in her hand, smiling to herself as she eyed the article, debating on whether she should wear it that day or not. And later that day, as she was unexpectedly driving over to the Rebellion Show Theatre, she was incredibly happy she had decided to wear black jeans instead.

She could still feel the shock and embarrassment over the conversation she'd had only ten minutes ago with her assistant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpia had asked her when Catra came back from her morning meeting.

"Tell you what?"

"Everyone's talking about you and the SheRa. I didn't know you two were together," Scorpia said said.

"Wait, what?" Catra asked, feeling the panic rise in her chest. "What are people saying?"

"That you were all over each other at the New Year's Eve party. God, I can't believe I missed it!" she exclaimed unhappily.

"All over each other?" Catra said in disgust. "Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick..."

She made her way inside her office, Scorpia following behind her. She sat at her desk and placed her head in her hands.

"How long have you been together?" Scorpia asked her with morbid curiosity.

Catra was silent as she thought things through. She couldn't just come out and say that it had been a lie. What if it got back to Lonnie? She'd never live that down. She could hear the rumors now... something about her begging for Adora's help, or maybe that she'd even paid the blonde to do it. She'd be the laughing stalk of the park. She'd be lucky if she ever got a date again.

So what was there to do but continue the lie? She'd act like they were together, but she'd end it.

Yes, she'd end it. Today. Right now, in fact.

"I have to go," Catra said suddenly. She rose from her chair and grabbed her keys. "Try to push back my next meeting by an hour or so. I'll have lunch at my desk if I need to so we can still fit everything in."

"Where are you going?" Scorpia called after her as she stormed out.

So yes, she was very happy she hadn't worn those red jeans because the last thing she needed when talking to her today would be her flirting.

She pulled to a sudden stop outside the gates of the theatre and spotted Adora walking down the stairs from the catwalk, wiping her hands on a grimy towel.

"Hey!" Adora greeted with a smile as she saw her approaching. "There's my favorite fake girlfriend!"

"Shh!" she shushed her. "We need to talk," Catra said urgently. "People actually think we're together."

"Yeah," she responded with a scoffed laugh. "I know. Jade Weaver asked me about us this morning."

"What did you say?" she asked, fretting that she'd already spread the truth. Especially to someone like Jade Weaver.

"Well, I don't like Jade much," Adora admitted, her expression now serious. "So I told her to fuck off."

Catra ignored her crude language.  
"Okay, listen. We need to fix this. We can't actually be fake dating, so..." She took a deep breath and stood up much straighter. Enunciating, she said loudly, "I'm breaking up with you!"

Adora's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her aside, glancing around to see who was listening. And it seemed there were quite a few people milling about.

"It's not working out!" Catra continued. "I think we should see other people!"

"Jesus, Catra!" She hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm breaking up with you," she said simply, her voice back to its normal volume.

"Yeah, well you're doing a pretty sucky job at it. That was the worst fake break up I've ever heard."

"It wasn't fake. I really am breaking it off."

"You really are breaking off a fake relationship? Do you even hear yourself?" Adora asked incredulously. "What's the big deal, anyway? So what if people think we're together? We know we aren't."

"I don't want people getting the wrong idea about me," she answered. Her response seemed to take him by surprise.

"And what idea would that be?" She asked slowly, cautiously.

"I don't know." She shrugged and her cheeks turned a slight pink. "That I get around."

"Why would they think that of you dating me but not of you dating that Cross person?" She asked indignantly. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head slightly. She realized she had offended her.

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. There's nothing wrong with you-"

"You're right. There's not. I'm a great person. You'd be lucky to be dating me," Adora said stubbornly.

She let out a patient sigh. "I'm sure I would. But I'm not looking to date you. I'm not looking to date anyone at the moment. So can we both agree to stop this silly fake relationship? We can tell people we went out a few times, but it didn't pan out. To save face," she added.

Adora was silent for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek.  
"Alright. Fine. We went out. We broke up," she said finally, agreeing with the story.  
"I think people are going to find it hard to believe that we ended so fast though, given how nauseatingly happy we were at the party the other night." Adora smirked playfully.

"Well, maybe I caught you cheating," she said tightly.

"You don't want to be the woman scorned" Adora denied. "Maybe you weren't putting out?"

"You don't want to be that person," she countered.

The taller woman grinned briefly. "Alright. We just didn't work out. Simple as that."

"The details aren't anyone's business," she concurred with a stiff nod.

"Exactly."

"Good. Well, thanks." Catra smiled softly before offering her hand to her.

"Always a pleasure, Catra." She said quietly, smirking a little.

"Likewise, Adora."

When she got back behind the wheel of her Mercedes, she sighed heavily with gratitude. That was easier than she had been expecting. Given their past, she fully expected Adora to drag this out and embarrass her as much as she could before she finally gave in. Maybe she wasn't as childish as she'd always thought.

No. She was. She was the biggest, most annoying adult-child she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting.

That afternoon, after all her meetings, lunch at her desk, and explaining to Scorpia that she and Miss. Eternia were no longer an item, said adult-child made an appearance.

"Miss Drilluth," Scorpia called, buzzing in on the office phone.  
"You have someone here to see you." She said it slowly and with a bit of trepidation.

"Who is it?" Catra asked, confused. She didn't have anyone left on her calendar for the day. She wondered if maybe Horde had decided to stick around the park a little while longer and was coming in to see her.

Before her assistant could answer, however, the door to her office was pushed open and Adora strode in, Scorpia on her heels, carrying a small bouquet of red flowers and sporting a large, shit-eating grin.

"I'm sorry, Miss Drilluth," Scorpia explained. "She was very insistent."

"It's fine, Big Gal. Leave us, please," she said, glaring at Adora as she stood. "What the hell are you doing here? And what are those?"

"Flowers," she answered brightly. She walked toward her desk and presented them to her.

"I can see that. Why do you have flowers?" she asked through gritted teeth. "I thought we agreed we were done with our little arrangement."

"Me too," she said. "But then after you left, I got to thinking. You said you don't want to date anyone right now. I don't really want to date anyone right now - at least not the ones that keep throwing themselves at me." Catra rolled her eyes. Adora ignored her, setting the bouquet on her desk above her keyboard.  
"So I was thinking, why not pretend to stay together. That way we're unavailable to everyone else but not getting badgered about it."

"I don't want to date you, Miss. Eternia" she said as calmly as she could.

"I know. You've made that clear." Catra felt a small twinge of guilt at her comment; but if she was affected by it, she didn't show it. "But that's the beauty of it. We don't actually have to date each other. Just tell people we are."

"Won't it be suspicious if we never actually go out?"

"We sold it pretty well at the party without ever having gone out. And think about it, our social circles don't cross. My friends would all think we must be going out to the fancy restaurants you like, and all your people will just think you're slumming it with me at the bars," she said happily. She'd really thought it through.

Catra remained silent, mentally deliberating Adora's side. She glanced down at the flowers on her desk as the blonde shoved her hands in her pockets.

"What's with the flowers?" she asked.

"Well, I figured word might have gotten around that we broke up or fought today. Girlfriends bring flowers to apologize to their girlfriends, right?"

She tried to fight her smile as she picked up the bouquet and examined the bright colored petals. "I wouldn't know," she muttered. "I've never gotten flowers from someone before."

"Never?" The older woman asked, shocked.

"Only a corsage for senior prom," she said, shaking her head and avoiding his eyes. "Alright; what you've said makes sense," she conceded. "We could keep this up for a little while longer, I guess."

"Right, and if either of us meets someone, or if we're ready to start looking for someone, we'll end it," Adora said, nodding. She was taking this very seriously. Catra was mildly impressed with her commitment.

"You've got yourself a deal, Miss. Eternia," she said, holding out her hand for her to shake. "But, just so we're clear, this is NOT because I like you."

"Of course it's not, Catra." she said with a smile, gripping the smaller woman's hand firmly. She pulled out her cell phone. "Now, what's your number?"

"Why do you need that?" she asked warily.

She threw out her hands.  
"I'm not allowed to have my fake girlfriend's number? What if there's a fake family emergency? Or what if I need to make a fake booty call?"

Catra held up her hand to stop her. "Okay, that's enough." They exchanged numbers and Catra walked her to her office door.

Adora opened it, and seeing Scorpia sitting at her desk just outside, she turned around, grabbed her hand and stepped close to her.

"Thanks for giving me another shot," Adora said sincerely. She was quiet, but loud enough, she thought, for Scorpia's sake.

"Just don't make me regret it," Catra said, playing along.

"I'll call you tonight." She leaned forward and kissed Catra's forehead.  
"Don't work too hard, babe." Adora winked and walked down the hall to the elevators.

Catra watched her go for a moment before turning to Scorpia who hurriedly diverted her gaze.

"I trust you can remain professional about this?" Catra asked a little harshly.

Truthfully, Scorpia was the closest thing she had to a friend aside from her sister. But she hardly spoke with her sister and she lived thousands of miles away, leaving Scorpia basically her only choice. They usually got along quite well, and had the occasional bouts of conversation about bowling, or wines, and sometimes, rarely, women. In this case, however, given the potential for humiliation, Catra was exceedingly defensive.

"Of course, Miss Drilluth," her assistant said right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought below :P


	3. NEVER CALL ME THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft hours of Adora being a bit of a Chad ngl. No offense to the Chads out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! Just haven't been productive. You k how how it is.

Catra stood in the alcohol aisle of Lunar Food Market, her eyes running over the labels of wine bottles in front of her. The market was a small shop where the theme park's resident employees could shop for some groceries rather than having to eat out at a restaurant for every meal (and thereby taking a table away from the park's guests). There was a small selection of produce, meats, and snacks, along with other household goods. The most popular aisle by far was the one Catra stood in. 

She'd seen the figures once; alcohol was shipped to the park more than any other good, except for the outfits that were bought for SheRa's many shows, of course.

"Of all the markets in all the world, she stepped into mine," a familiar voice said from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at Adora standing a foot away, smiling.

"Your market?" she asked, turning back to the wine and selecting a bottle of red and placing it in the basket she was holding. She turned back around when she heard one of the refrigerated doors opening and saw Adora lifting a six pack of beer.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked, ignoring Catra's question.   
"Glass of wine and bubble bath?" Adora smiled again as she fell into step with her as she walked leisurely down the aisle, looking for her favorite bottle of white wine.

"I don't think you need to be privy to my bath time rituals," she responded dryly.

"As your girlfriend, I strongly disagree."

Catra looked back at her with a leveled gaze. "Fake girlfriend," she stressed.

"Yeah, but only you and I know that," she said quietly.

"You, me, and Hordak. But it's only you and me here right now."

"Not for long. This is the alcohol aisle, after all. Here-" The blonde held out her hand and for a moment she thought she meant for her to hold it.   
"Let me carry your basket."

"What? No," she said harshly. "I'm fully capable of carrying my own things."

"Come on," she urged.   
"I'm trying to look like a nice girlfriend here. Help me out a little."

"No," she said firmly, turning back to the aisle and selecting another bottle.

"Fine," Adora conceded. "Then hold my hand."

"You're unbearable," she groaned. Adora smiled.   
"No one is around; why does it matter? And we can just say we're not into public displays of affection if anyone asks."

"You may not be," she said, "but I am. It's not like I'm asking you to make out with me on top of the produce. And wouldn't you like for word to spread about the two of us - about us being affectionate? I bet you it would drive Cross crazy," she bargained knowingly.

Catra chewed on her lip for a moment, avoiding her eyes. "Lonnie and I never were affection in public..." she said slowly.

"Here's what I think: she upset you, you want to piss her off, and this is how you do it - you go out with someone who is the polar opposite of her - that'd be me- and you enjoy yourself way more than you did with her," Adora said, a conspiratorial smirk stretching across her face.   
"It'll eat him up seeing you happier with someone else."

"Happiness is the best revenge," she said, hating that she was actually making sense.   
"Fine," she finally agreed.

She held out her hand tentatively and Adora laced her fingers with hers without a second thought.   
"And it wouldn't be a bad idea to show some vulnerability around me every now and again."

"How do you mean?" she asked warily. She made it a point in her life to never appear vulnerable.

"Something like letting me carry your basket, or leaning on me for something. It just shows trust." Adora shrugged a shoulder as whe lead her down the aisle toward the cashier.

"I don't see that," she said, shaking her head. "Why would you want to be with someone too weak to take of herself?"

"That's not what it's about. And trust me, I don't think anyone would think that of you. Ever," Adora replied.

"Then what is it about?"

"Trust. Like I said," she answered. "You trust me not to tease you or make you feel bad about yourself. Needing help every now and again isn't actually a weakness, Catra. Admitting it shows strength."

"That's very wise coming from a woman who smells like beer and horse shit," she said with a grimace as they stood in line together. Really, she didn't smell that bad, but she definitely hadn't just showered either.

Adora smiled down at her, laughing a little.   
"This is what knee-weakening power smells like, babe."

"Don't call me babe," she said quietly, ignoring her teasing tone. "Pet names are stupid."

She looked around at the other people waiting around them. They were all looking curiously at them, some whispering to their neighbours and one even pointed at their hands which were still interlocked. It made her self conscious and she immediately released Adora's hand and brought hers up to smooth down her hair. 

Adora, noticing her discomfort and apparently not giving a damn about it, brought her own hand up to copy Catra's movements, running her palm over the back of her head and letting it rest on her neck, gently massaging the muscle there. And it felt good. It felt way too good. So Catra stepped away and looked to her.

"Are your hands clean?" she asked, wiping at her neck where her skin still tingled.

"No horse shit, if that's what you're worried about," Adora said. She showed her her palm and while it looked ridiculously calloused, it appeared clean.

She nodded sharply and turned back around to face the cashier.

"So if you don't like 'babe,' what do you want me to call you?" She asked softly. Catra could only just feel her body standing behind her and she was leaning forward to speak close to her ear.

"How about my name?" she suggested in irritation.

"That's boring," she said quickly. She didn't have much time to be offended by that before Adora continued.   
"How about 'sugar' or 'KitCatra' or - Ooh! - what about 'Kitten'? Get it because you're called Catr-"

She turned around sharply.   
"Don't ever call me that again," she hissed.

"Whoa," Adora jumped back in surprise, raising her hands up in surrender.   
"Alright, never again."

She turned back around and huffed in annoyance.

"But I've got to call you something," Adora continued after a short pause as they shuffled forward in line. Catra could hear her muttering to herself, probably listing all the pet names she could think of.   
"I don't know," she said finally.   
"'Babe' might be the only one that works."

"Well you're not calling me that either," she said flatly.

"What are you calling me?" Adora asked.

She turned around slightly and gave her a sarcastic smile.  
"'Babe' actually suits you. You're very stupid," she said before turning back forward. She'd never call her 'babe.' She couldn't even imagine the endearment coming out of her mouth seriously.

"I was thinking 'babe' suits you because you are a babe. As in, you're hot," Adora explained.

She could feel herself blush and remained looking ahead of her so she wouldn't see.

"I still don't like it. That's degrading. I'm more than 'a babe', Adora." she said.

"Adora!" someone called out from behind them.

Both she and Catra turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hey, Bow," Adora greeted with a nod to the man in the next line over.

"Are you going tomorrow?" Bow asked vaguely.

"Yeah, I think so," Adora answered. "Building E right?"

"Yeah, I heard it's mostly going to be out in the courtyard," Bow answered, placing his items on the conveyor before the cashier.

"Sounds good. I probably won't get over there until nine or ten."

"I don't think it's really getting started until nine, anyway." Bow looked to Catra who was still watching their exchange.  
"So it's true?" he asked.   
"There's been rumors going around all week."

Adora smiled and looked down at Catra. Adora put her hand on her shoulder.   
"Yeah, we tried to keep it quiet but word got out," he explained.

"Adora's a great person, Miss Drilluth," Bow said with a wink at Adora.

"You think so?" she asked, finally speaking up. She noticed the people around them were now listening in intently. "Jury's still out for me." 

Bow laughed. "Heh. You're pretty feisty, huh?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Adora said. Catra could hear the sarcasm in her tone so she elbowed her lightly in the gut.

Bow finished ringing up his items, paid, and said goodbye to the fake couple before heading out. Catra and Adora had finally made it to the cashier and as Adora pulled out her wallet, Catra quickly swiped her credit card.

"You're paying for my beer?" She asked hesitantly.

She shrugged. Adora seemed to be trying to help her out with this ridiculous situation for whatever reason. It seemed like the least she could do.

"Wow," she said flatly, apparently stunned.   
"You're, like, the perfect woman."

Catra snorted as Adora grabbed both her six pack and the brown paper bag with the wine. Catra decided she could try this vulnerability thing a little and let her carry her bag to her car.

"So what's tomorrow night?" Catra asked as they walked into the small parking lot.

"E Building is throwing a block party sort of thing," she explained.

"And you're going?" 

"Yeah. I thought I'd swing by for a few hours; drink someone else's beer, that sort of thing." Adora smiled at her after placing her bag on the floor of the back seat.   
"Why?"

"Do people expect me the be there?" she asked hesitantly.

Adora barked out a laugh.   
"No," she said immediately.   
"I don't think a single person expects you to be there."

She ignored the implication. Adora either thought no one thinks she knows how to have fun or no one likes her enough to invite her to such a party. It was all probably true, actually.

"Well, you're my fake girlfriend. How do I know you're not going to fake cheat on me?"

Adora smiled softly and put both of her hands on Catra's shoulders.   
"I don't think you realize how intimidating you are." Adora was wrong. Catra knew exactly how intimidating she was. That was why finding a girl to actually go out with was a bit of a challenge, despite being hot, as Adora put it. 

"Girls have been keeping their distance from me since people have found out about us. Happily, I might add. No one wants to be fired because of your jealousy."

"I wouldn't fire them," she objected.   
"I might fire you..." she added playfully.

"Funny," she said. "So what does that mean? You want to go with me tomorrow?"

Catra shifted her weight and shrugged her shoulders.   
"Not particularly. But you seem to be the expert here. Do you think I should?"

Adora smiled a little before answering.   
"If you feel like it'll be torture for you, then no. But if you think it'll be bearable, then yeah. It'll be fun and it's another opportunity for word to get out and spread to Cross about what a fun, sexy girlfriend you are."

She nodded, fighting a smile that threatened to break out at the thought of Lonnie hearing that she had gone to a block party with her new girlfriend.

"You know, I gotta say," Adora began, noticing her smile, "this vengeful ex thing you're doing is pretty awesome. And kind of a turn on," she admitted, chuckling.

She sighed and laughed a little too.   
"Okay," she said with a determined nod. "I'll go with you. I just don't want to stay all night, so do you want me to meet you over there?"

"You can if you want," she said. "Like I said, though, I'm only planning on going for a few hours."

A few hours still sounded longer than Catra was willing to commit to.

"And you'll be with me the whole time?" she pressed. "You're not going to leave me on some couch somewhere while you go off with your friends and do a keg stand or something?"

Adora chuckled again. "No, I promise. I'll be by your side until you're ready to leave. And if you're really nice, I'll walk you to your car for a good night kiss." She smiled cheekily.

Catra rolled her eyes and opened her car door, sliding into her seat. "Don't count on it."

Adora held the car door open.   
"Let's meet there tomorrow night at nine. Park outside Building D," she said. "If it's in the courtyard like Bow said, that'll be closer." She nodded. 

"Hey," Adora said, smiling, "this is our first date."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, babe," she stressed the endearment. "It's just a fake date for a fake couple."

"I can't wait to fake make out with you," Adora said with a crooked smile that was annoyingly charming.

She rolled her eyes again. "I can't wait to fake break up with you. We should start planning how that'll work."

"Maybe we won't fake break up," she said. "Maybe I'll fake propose. We'll have a giant fake wedding and have fake babies."

She laughed begrudgingly. "I don't know about that one. Fake babies would be way too much for you and I to handle in our fake marriage. Maybe we should just get a fake cat or something."

"Nah, while I would love to have an army of pets with you," she said. "Fake Adora Junior wants to be a performer and we're the only fake parents in the world capable of giving her that fake future."

"So you're saying it would be a disservice to our fake children if we didn't actually have them?" she asked confused.

"Exactly," Adora said. "See? Cross is full of shit. You're a fun one, Catra Drilluth."

Catra fought a blush again and tugged on the handle of the car door so she could close it and leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow at nine," she said.

Adora waved and walked over to her motorcycle, placing her beer in a side saddle bag. 

Catra watched her climb onto the bike and start it with a roar. She bit her lip as she saw the muscles of her arms and back shift and pull as she revved the engine and drove off. It was weirdly... hot... seeing her like that. Adora was definitely not like any woman she'd ever dated before.

...Fake dated, she reminded herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Leave me a comment ♡


	4. First date GONE WRONG! *Emotional?* Not clickbait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Homophobia. No slurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with a new chapter. Sorry I've been gone so long. These are such strange times, huh? I hope you enjoy.

*Are you excited for our date, KitCatra?*

She ignored her text for as long as her frazzled mind would allow. KitCatra? Absolutely not.

*Don't call me that. And define "excited."*

*Excited: from the Latin excelsior, meaning you can hardly contain yourself as you sit in your office; you're jittery, counting down the seconds until you see me again.*

She snorted and was extremely happy no one was in the car with her as she was parked outside the office.

*Excelsior? Really? You're an idiot. And I'm not in my office. I'm in my car.*

*So excited you're already in your car? Damn, Catra. Try to control yourself.*

*I'll try. I just can't seem to get enough of your sexy, knee-weakening scent, though. I'm so impatient to see you.*

She bit her lip, smiling as she pressed send. Now that they shared this secret of a fake relationship, she was starting to enjoy their banter. Catra was more willing to accept her teasing because it seemed like she enjoyed when she returned it.

*Babe, you say the word, and I'll be there in a flash.*

She hid her smile as she exited her car and walked up the steps leading into the building. After twenty minutes or so of dealing with Entrapta's rants on the ridiculousness of all the design of the newer rides, she felt her phone go off again in her hand.

*But in all seriousness, you're still planning on going tonight?*

*Yes. Nine o'clock. Building D. I'll be there.*

*Good. Me too. Eat beforehand. I doubt they'll have anything more than some chips out.*

She had assumed as much.

*Will do. Just have to figure out what I should wear.*

*Well it'll be about 100 of twenty- and thirty- somethings getting wasted on cheap beer, outside, in Brighton. So you'll be in a tux. I'd say I should go with a ball gown and pearls.*

*You don't think pearls would be too much?*

*Nah, I just won't wear the strand that has the diamonds between the pearls. THAT would be too much.*

She noticed Entrapta looking at her funny and realized she had a massive grin on her face.

*I have work to do. I'll see you at 9. And also... shouldn't YOU be working?*

It was a few minutes before she responded.

*I make time for the special lady in my life. At the moment that happens to be you. Enjoy it while it lasts, Sweetheart.*

*"Sweetheart" isn't so bad...*

*Then I've lost my touch. See you later, Baby Carrot.*

She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the screens before her.

"How's everything going, Entrapta?"

"Good," she said with a shrug. "I'm a little excited to hang out with Hordak later..."

"I meant how's everything going with the theme park." 

"Yeah, right. I knew that," she replied, turning around to her desk and began looking over the data she was responsible for, which, with her skillset, was most of it.

...

Catra groaned as she pulled up to Building D. Capri shorts? Really?

Thank Gods she wasn't actually dating her.

Adora pushed off her motorcycle, a white bike with the words "Swift Wind" written in the iconic colours of the lesbian flag, as Catra opened the car door and stepped out. Adora looked her up and down, taking in her skinny jeans, red shirt and leather jacket. 

"Okay, the jeans are nice, but the branded jacket?" She said critically. "Come on, Catra."

"What?" Catra asked defensively. She liked her leather jacket.

"Nothing," she breathed, shaking her head. "I just hate to think of how much money you've spent on your wardrobe. If beer gets spilled on you tonight, I'm not paying for your dry cleaning, just so you know."

"At least I put some effort into my appearance," she said, eyeing her capri shorts in disapproval.

"It's not exactly cold out!" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's just...go."

Adora waved her hand, indicating she wanted her to follow her. She did so as the blonde walked around Building D into the courtyard area of the employee residential compound. 

Neither Adora nor Catra lived on this part of the city, though. Adora had a small piece of land on the east side of the city. Catra hadn't ever been there, but knew of it as part of Adora's deal collaborating with Hordak. Catra, along with many of the other higher level personnel, lived in a building in the resort area of the park. It was much better kept than the state of this building which, even though the oldest one had only been built seven years ago, were starting to look dingy and unkept. Catra shuddered at the thought of the tourists seeing this part of the city. These buildings owned by the park for it's own workers. 

The party, just as Adora's friend, Bow, had said, was held mostly out in the courtyard, but Catra could see people milling about at the entrance of Building E. Adora began weaving in and out of the party goers, and Catra tried her best to keep up with her but the uneven ground of the cracked sidewalks was difficult to navigate with so many people around. She managed to catch up to her during a break in the crowd and reached her hand out, grabbing hold of her right arm just below the elbow. 

Adora turned slightly and smiled at her before turning back around and continuing on her way, her destination unknown to her. She had held her hand back for her, which she begrudgingly took.

A lot of different people they walked past greeted Adora enthusiastically. She was clearly a popular girl with the workers. She was nice enough to smile and wave back at everyone, occasionally giving up a high five. Once everyone saw who was following her, they all sort of stood shocked, eyes glued to her or their joined hands.

"Everyone's staring at us," she muttered to her as loudly as she dared over the music.

"We're a pretty attractive couple," Adora explained, grinning at her. "Come on, I see Glimmer."

"Who?"

"She works with me and sings in the shows. Shouldn't you know that?"

"I can't keep track of everyone that works here, Adora." she said petulantly.

"You should at least know your girlfriend's closest friend and partner," she argued.

"Fake girlfriend, remember?"

"Don't say that too loud," she warned.

Adora pulled her along behind her, wading through packed picnic tables and sporadic lawn chairs.

"Glimmer!" She called out.

The other woman quickly noticed her friend and made room on the picnic bench she was sitting on. There was only space for one, really, so Adora offered the spot to Catra who happily agreed to take it.

"So you're Adora's girlfriend," Glimmer asked her, though it sounded more like a statement.

She nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you. Adora's told me a lot about you," she lied.

"Well, you should know, whatever she's said, she's wrong."

"She often is. I've had that figured out for a while now," she admitted quickly, chuckling.

Glimmer laughed and looked up at her friend.

"You're adorable, really." Adora said tightly.

Catra smirked but placed her hand on Adora's that was resting on the table next to hear. Adora looked down, probably in surprise, and smiled at her.

"Where are they hiding the beers?" She asked Glimmer.

"Beers are in a couple coolers over there." She pointed to their right. "And they have liquor, sodas, and water in eighteen," she said with a nod of his head in the direction on E Building.

"What do you want?" Adora asked her. "Anything?"

She shrugged. "A water would be nice."

"Alright," Adora said, holding her hands out to her. She took them and Adora pulled her up and, to her surprise, into her arms. "We'll be back later," she said to Glimmer.

But she didn't move immediately, and Catra was trapped in her embrace. Her hands were on her chest, up towards her shoulders, and Adora's were clasped together around her waist. She was smiling down at her suspicious look.

"Hey, there, Honey" she said softly.

Catra grimaced at the pet name. "Try again," she said. Adora laughed, nodding, then took her hand in hers and lead the way into the building and over to apartment eighteen.

There were a lot of people milling about in the hallway, and the same music seemed to be blaring everywhere they went even though she had yet to see a speaker. Inside the apartment, couples were seated on the various couches and chairs set out, many of which were quite close.

Adora pulled her around to be in front of her, her hands on her hips, as she guided her between the crowd of people mixing their own drinks. There was a small opening of counter space by the dishwasher and she lead her in that direction.

"Water?" She confirmed. She nodded, not wanting to speak and draw more attention to herself. She glanced around and noticed that thankfully the people in the room seemed to be too preoccupied with each other to pay attention to her.

Adora walked towards the fridge, having to ask a few people to move out of the way, and grabbed a cold water bottle from within. She brought it back to her, asking her again if she didn't want anything stronger.

"I'm shocked its true." said a loud, booming female voice.

"Shit," Adora groaned. Catra tensed. She knew that voice all too well..

"Adora Eternia sleeping with Catra Drilluth." the voice said again. Catra finally saw who she knew the voice belonged to as a woman made her way over to them, craning her neck to see over the crowd as she did so.

Adora stepped closer to Catra and put both hands on the counter on either side of her. She leaned forward and Catra tried not to appear uncomfortable with her closeness.

"Maybe if we're very quiet and don't move, it'll go away," Adora suggested half-heartedly.

"Is Weaver a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Friend is a strong word," she mused.

The woman's words seem to have brought the rooms' attention all to focus on the two of them.

"Well, how did you manage this? How does this even happen?" the woman said as she finally got up next to them. Catra noticed the wine glass in her hand immediately and knew that that was the cause of her over enthusiastic proclamations.

"Back off, Weaver." Adora said through gritted teeth.

Jade... Catra had avoided this woman as though she was the bubonic plague. 

"No, I'm serious," Weaver said, smiling obnoxiously white teeth at the two of them. "I'm genuinely curious. How is someone as pathetic as Catra Drilluth ever going to be good enough for a talent like SheRa?" She laughed an even more malicious laugh, not caring if people agreed with her.

"Stop." Adora warned.

"Oh, no, you're right," Weaver sobered up immediately and looked to Catra. "I'm sorry, Miss Drilluth. You'll have to forgive me," she added laughing, "I just hate so see someone so amazing wasted on a nuisance like you."

"Since you're not going to stop any time soon. We're going to head out," Adora said, grabbing Catra's hand and pulling her toward the exit.

"But really," Weaver continued, not giving up easily, "what is it you saw in her?"

Catra looked ahead of her to see Adora's tensed shoulders and neck. Should she say something? What does a girlfriend even do in situations like this? Maybe she should show some affection? Would that calm Adora down?

She reached forward with her free hand and put it on her shoulder, squeezing a little to massage the muscle. Adora's hand, still holding tight to hers, squeezed back.

"I just want to congratulate you," Weaver called, still following them. "You guys seem really happy together. I'm sure sex with a woman is wonderful. The adrenaline you must feel for your disgusting ways."

That made Adora stop short. They had made it to the hall now and the people around them were watching with a hushed curiosity.

Adora turned around, her eyes focused on what Catra was sure was Weaver's face behind her. She wanted to turn around. To defend herself. And in any other situation she would have, but not with Jade Weaver. 

"You're right," Adora said confidently. "The sex is incredible. It's so nice to finally be with a woman who can be with me because she likes me. We aren't here to please you, Weaver. And our relationship isnt disgusting, its beautiful and I'm so sorry you are that small minded. I hope you find ways to move forward with the world and change your views." She turned back around to face Catra who was still frozen in her place. "Shall we go? Glimmer's probably wondering where we are."

Adora turned back around and placed her arm around her shoulder. She took note of Catra's shaking. 

As they exited the building, Catra whispered in a stuttered voice. "You're amazing. I think I'm falling in fake love with you." She tried to joke.

Adora leaned down to speak low into her ear. "Remind me to add those words into my fake vows during our fake wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down below! It keeps me motivated to write more.


	5. Sweet Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've posted but I'm trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Catra stepped steadily around the puddles of mud that marred the path to the petting zoo of baby animals; including goats, horses, pigs and sheep (all herbivores, naturally). 

She was there that afternoon with her assistant and the small staff of animal behavioralists yhat often traveled around this attraction with her. She tried to visit each attraction once a month (which lately, due to her ever-growing schedule, had turned into once every two months) to see how everything was going with the staff, equipment and animals. 

The employees usually took up most of her time, complaining about one thing or another, which is why having the behavioralists and Scorpia there was so helpful to her. The behavioralists, to the best of their ability, made sure the animals seemed comfortable in their environment, which in turn kept them in line with the guests and the law suits to a minimum. The engineers reviewed the pen's and holding area's structural integrity, making sure there weren't any weak spots the animals could escape from.

She had forgotten all about the young woman whom she had met at the New Year's Eve party that worked in this attraction until she saw her standing by the wooden fence, supervising the small number of children inside the pen feeding bottles of milk to lambs. A quick glance at the tag on her shirt reminded Catra of her name - Tara.

"Miss Drilluth," she greeted with a smile. "You just missed Adora."

"Miss. Eternia was here?" Catra asked, surprised.

Tara nodded. "Yeah, she comes by every now and again."

Catra had her suspicions as to why Adora might be visiting this attraction so frequently as she looked at the slender woman before her. She had looked quite stunning at the New Year's Eve party, but here in her cargo shorts and fitted, button-down park shirt, she looked like just the type Adora Eternia would be seen with. Her curly golden-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her makeup accentuated her features.

Catra inwardly sighed. Hers and Adora's fake relationship might be coming to a halt soon, she thought. She certainly didn't think it was appropriate for her to be flirting with other women while everyone thought she was dating her.

"She likes the baby horses," Tara continued, not noticing the way Catra bristled at the other woman's familiarity. 

"They don't have total control of their balance, what with the long legs, tails, and necks, so they fall and wobble a lot. They make her laugh," Tara said with her own chuckle.

"The kids seem to enjoy them," Catra said, watching the small children squeal with delight as one horses flopped into the arms of one of the kids.

"They do," Tara agreed. "But I've got to tell you," she said quietly, turning and speaking directly to her now,   
"it is so cute the way Adora talks about you." She smiled warmly.

Catra was taken aback, shocked that an employee would speak so candidly about her (fake) relationship while Catra was supposed to be reviewing said employee's performance.

"How do you mean?" she asked. Her curiosity won over her decorum in this instance.

"You can just tell she's totally into you. She talks about how funny you are, how you keep her in line - and that she actually likes that," Tara explained, laughing.   
"It's just... cute. It's so much better than the usual 'she's just really hot,'" she said, lowering her voice to impersonate Adora. "I can tell she really cares about you."

Catra tried to fight the smile creeping up on her face. Adora was really too good at this.

"She's a good person," she said softly.

"Yeah," Tara sighed. "So, anyway, the guys wanted me to bring up the feeding schedule with you and the behavioralists..."

...

You've got to tone down the sweet talk to the employees.

Catra texted her when she made it back to her office a couple of hours later. Her feet were hurting and she could feel a headache coming on. She was tired of looking at her computer screen filled with graphs and statistics.

Who am I sweet talking? she sent back.

Me apparently. But you're doing it to the employees that I meet with for review.

She waited a little while longer for her text. She wondered if she was still in a show. When she still hadn't responded after a few minutes, Catra explained further.

I met with your friend Tara at the petting zoo today and she was telling me how smitten you are with me.

Just trying to be the best fake girlfriend you've ever had, she finally said.

You're the only fake girlfriend I've ever had so you don't have to try so hard. If we're ever going to fake break up, we can't seem like the perfect couple all the time.

You're crushing my dreams of me fake proposing to you.

She bit her lip, smiling.

Are you planning our fake honeymoon as well?

Absolutely. Not so much the destination. Just the night time activities.

She rolled her eyes, still smiling. An urgent email popped up on her screen and she put her phone down to attend to it.

Now I've got you thinking about it, don't I? ;)

She ignored her text as she continued working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're enjoying it below,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue as I lose motivation easily.


End file.
